Manhattan Cocktail Classic
by Bo29
Summary: Manhattan Cocktail Classic: Andy had always wanted to go to the fabulous event, and when opportunity arises she doesn't think about it twice. Miranda, on the other side, is not too happy about it... Especially when she finds out who Andy's escort will be.


"Serena, I don't care if you have to find her under a rock in Rwanda or in the middle of the New York subway, I want her to feature in next month's issue. That's all."

The Brazilian took her dismissal in stride and immediately left Miranda's inner sanctum, thinking about all of the ways she could convince her model friend to ditch Anna's advances and accept Runway's proposal. She could feel the beginning of a headache coming on.

The leggy blonde decided to stop at Emily's desk, hoping the feisty Brit could spare a few minutes for a little conversation. She was aware that half of Runway knew she had a hopeless infatuation with the first assistant and teased her for it, but Emily seemed completely oblivious. _Of course, she probably wouldn't notice me even if I gave her a bouquet of roses and asked her out on one knee._

She sighed internally but smiled as she saw the English-woman lift her gaze from the iMac towards her stopped to lean on the brown desk with her hip.

"Hey Em, how's it going?" she asked.

"This morning so far it's been bearable, but I don't expect that to last," the Brit answered, knowing not to jinx it, "She's been far too calm, hasn't even sent _her_ on an errand yet." She said this with a considerably lower tone of voice, jerking her head towards Andrea Sachs' desk.  
Her dislike for Andrea had increased after the brunette had received her make over, especially since she was the one who'd been able to snatch the Chanel leather boots.

Serena couldn't understand why Emily disliked Andy so much, considering the second assistant had made her interest for a career in journalism known right from the beginning and clearly wasn't after Emily's job. _Poor Andy, stuck between Miranda's foul moods and Emily's temper. Thank God she's quite the optimist._

"Oh c'mon Emily, give her a break," she said, knowing that she'd receive a scathing look from her crush, "At least she's gotten way better at her job. Shouldn't that help you too?"

The red-headed woman huffed, but had to agree with her colleague. _I wonder why Serena is always so quick to defend her. She'd better not fancy... no, I'd rather not get my panties in a twist. I'll have time to mull over it tonight._

"Yeah well, it would've been hard to worsen it all." She sneered, focusing towards Andy who had heard all of the conversation, and had childishly stuck her tongue out at Emily before resuming with her work.

Serena laughed at their office antics and decided that since Emily was not too stressed out she could try and invite her out. She subtly took a deep breath and then addressed her ,"Hey Em, what are you doing tonight? I've got tickets for the Manhattan Cocktail Classic opening night at the Public Library."

"Bollocks,I can't. I'm stuck on Book duty." Emily grouched, thinking about the day when she and Andy had agreed to rotational turns for delivering the Book. Miranda hadn't seem bothered by their agreement, though she had fixed her gaze on Andrea for a second longer than strictly necessary, something Emily hadn't managed to understand but passed over since there had been no consequences. The two assistants had decided that one of them would deliver the Book on Monday, Wednesday and Friday whilst the other would do so on Tuesday, Thursday and- if it was required- on Saturday too. This week Emily had the double-T shift and had resigned to spend her Thursday evening at the office.

Serena groaned, knowing that no matter what Emily wouldn't change her schedule, and would thus not go out with her. She was taken out of her musings by Andrea's excited squeal, and turned towards her.

"Oh my god, Serena you got tickets for MCC?" she said, eyes wide, "They are incredibly hard to find!"

Serena nodded, knowing that she had been lucky to win them off a friend of hers during their last beer pong match. She was hoping she could bring Emily with her, since the Brit enjoyed drinking and for once would not care about the calories she gulped down with every sip. However since her red-headed infatuation was not available she decided to make good use of them and invite Andy.

"I know, I won them by pure luck," the blonde chuckled, "Something tells me you'd enjoy coming with me?"

Andy let out another squeal and rushed to thank her, making her miss the laser glare Emily sent towards the two of them. _Bloody hell, what happened? One minute Serena was inviting me out and the next she's making plans with size-six Sachs? I'm supposed to be the one going out with her!_

Emily's chance to give them a scathing remark was put off by a quiet but imperious voice coming from the inside office. "What is going on out here?" the editor said, even though she had heard the entire conversation. Whilst in the beginning she hadn't been interested of what her staff did out of working hours she became _very_ interested when she'd heard Serena invite Andy out with her drinking.

The two women sprang apart, Serena as her usual unflappable self, whilst Andy flushed, conscious that her new make-up did not make her safe from the Dragon's ire. "Oh nothing Miranda, it's just that Serena's got tickets for this event at the Public Library and she's been kind enough to extend an invite."

Miranda unconsciously narrowed her eyes, surveying the three people in front of her. "I do not see why on earth you'd shout about an event at the Public Library but I will not have it ruining my work. Serena, go and call Joan and see that she accepts my offer. Andréa and Emily, I clearly do not give you enough work if you're able to plan your evenings mid-morning. See to it that my schedule is confirmed and get me some coffee. That's all". The editor then walked back into her office and began clicking away.

The three women scattered, however Andy managed to wink at the Brazilian before settling down, whilst Emily glared on, her good mood soured. _I knew I shouldn't have said anything about the day progressing well, Goddam it! Just what I needed, the thought of Serena and the bloody cow having a drink together tonight. I'll have to see if I can't manage to snag a ticket somewhere and join them after I've dropped off the Book._

This thought slightly mollified her and she began thinking about who she could bribe or threaten to gain a ticket to one of the most popular drinking events in Manhattan.

What the two assistants did not know is that Miranda had opened her internet browser to see what kind of event the Public Library was hosting. And what she found did not please her. At all.

* * *

Hello everyone!

I am terribly sorry you are not receiving a new update for my drabble but I'm out of inspiration for that one: you're obviously more than welcome to send me a prompt it you'd like.

However as I often dream of going to NYC and visit the Public Library I decided to write a small story which includes our favourite DWP ladies: would you be interested in a few chapters of jealous Miranda and oblivious Andy? Let me know!


End file.
